2157_rise_of_humanityfandomcom-20200214-history
David VanBrawn
Birthdate: 17-03-2127 Birthplace: Phoenix, Arizona, UNAS, Earth. Gender: Male Height: 6'1 Age: 32 ''Bio'' "The fuck are you? a damn krogan?" -Mechanic F. Garfunkle, 2160 A Systems Alliance Marine of unknown rank, he heads the ICT program for the 22nd Scout Flotilla, bringing the basics of ICT knowledge to canidates within the fleet before shipping them to The Villa in Rio De Jenario, Earth. As such he is often refered to as Mr. ICT. He is currently married to Doctor Tarrah Bailey with a 10 year old son, Mittcheal VanBrawn back on Earth. History Born in 2127 in Phoenix, Arizona on Earth to Christopher VanBrawn and Sidney VanBrawn. Living in Phoenix with his mother, Sidney VanBrawn worked for the United North American States space program while his father ended up as a researcher on Mars. At age 18 David joined the UNAS Armed Forces, serving in multiple bases on Earth until his enlistment expired in 2151. After his enlistment had expired David changed his focus and joined the Systems Alliance to serve as a Marine, while in Basic he met the woman who would become his first wife shortly after finishing training and ending nine months later with the birth of Mittcheal VanBrawn. His service record reports serving on various colonies until 2157 when he was assigned to a fleet that was engaged in activating new Mass Relay's. He had a lay-over on Shanxi and involentarily took part in the First Contact War. During the war he was involved in a disaster involving a civilian shuttle, this lead to a forced leave of absence from the Alliance while the incident was reviewed. David choose to explore this new galactic government while waiting for the conclusion of the investigation. Shortly before rejoining the Systems Alliance, David received an abrupt education on the other alien members of the galaxy as he entered a brawl with a Krogan named Azrek in the midst of a Blood Rage. Aided by Liam Kruvik, and eventually a few others, he managed to help subdue the Krogan after taking massive damage to himself. A few days after the fight David was accepted back in to the Systems Alliance to resume his work again, now residing on the Citadel with many other Systems Alliance Marines such as Liam Kruvik, and David Enzo Plisken. Within his new duty station, David found himself assigned to the 22nd Scout Flotilla, moving between various action centers. In 2160 he was selected to aid ICT as an instructor, and to aid in scouting recruits within the 22nd Scout Flotilla, it was also during this time he met his future wife, Tarrah Bailey. Personality and Traits "You have this self assured quiet way about you, mingled in with a wicked sense of humor" -Doctor Tarrah Bailey 2160. David tends to be a laied back person who's easy to get along with. He prefers to get along with as many people as he can mostly so he can get though his day with ease. Due to his involvement in the First Contact War he has a distrust of most aliens initally, and an even bigger distrust of Turians in general. Unlike his parents he has little interest in science, although he is knowledgeable of the USAN's history in space. He's always willing to jump in and help civilians if a fight breaks out even if it puts his life at risk, feeling it's his duty to do so as an Allliance Marine. He tends to keep to himself unless with friends and not force a situation unless he needs to. When under fire, or "doing his job" he is very strict and very precise in his work, often charging down the path before him and getting the job done as required. He seperates himself between his work and his personal life easily as he understands when he puts his uniform on, he becomes what he's told to be. Trivia *David's full name is David Mittcheal VanBrawn, but often doesn't use his middle name, it is a combination of parts from his father and grandfather's name. His son is named after himself, except with the first and middle names switched. *According to his dog tags, his blood type is RH Positive. *He has actual ownership of a UT-47 Kodiak which is technically stolen from Shanxi. A repaired shuttle him and a few other Marines fixed up for service during the occupation, he claimed it as his own at the conclusion of the war. The Kodiak was given to him by an Alliance offical after he decked several deck hands for trying to take it away. *David's Kodiak was assigned the identification of November X-Ray Zero One in 2157, and now reads the tail identification of NX-8801. *His personal suit of armor is a highly decaled Defender armor he customized on Shanxi. *Since his attack on the Citadel at the hands of a blood raged Krogan, he always has on his person a combat knife, an Omni-Blade, and a large calibur revolver for personal protection. Category:Character Category:Alliance